


Sparks and Reality

by Enzuri



Series: After the Finish Line [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Humanstuck, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enzuri/pseuds/Enzuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Sollux Captor and everyone thinks you're crazy. Hell you think you're crazy.</p><p>After all you've had these dreams your whole life. Dreams of a purple city, dreams of grey flesh and candy horns twisted and bent and mangled teeth that are closer to fangs. The problem with the dreams is sometimes you forget that they're dreams because of course they aren't dreams they're memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks and Reality

Your name is Sollux Captor and everyone thinks you're crazy. Hell you think you're crazy.

After all you've had these dreams your whole life. Dreams of a purple city, dreams of grey flesh and candy horns twisted and bent and mangled teeth that are closer to fangs. The problem with the dreams is sometimes you forget that they're dreams because of course they aren't dreams they're memories. 

It makes you all a little odd. You ruined your eyes by refusing to wear anything but 3D glasses while late night coding. You've always been brilliant at your codes, like it was your native tongue. At least through viruses no one can hear the lisp your messed up teeth cause. Despite your love of red and blue you dress in yellow and black nearly exclusively. Things don't have to be in pairs but you get a little on edge when things aren't even. Plus then there's the whole powers thing. In your dreams you control red and blue electricity that moves you, moves the world and even though you're not a kid anymore some days you still wake up angry and upset it doesn't work. This stupid human body is horrible and your parents break down when they find you trying to draw the yellow back out of the red in your veins.

They don't expect high school to mellow you out but it does, only after your worst episode yet. Someone at your table at lunch pours honey into their tea and you start to shriek about the dangers of mind honey and how you are never to eat it. You're suspended from the school for three days because you don't calm down but you don't go back until the next week. It's then you make an actual friend. He's angry and short and glares at you when he sits across from you but he doesn't say shit about your episode he just demands computer help. He gives you his name and looks uncomfortable and then some sort of upset when you repeat it back as "KK". 

Sometimes it feels like he's more careful around you than anyone else but he talks to you about your memories and he doesn't think you're crazy he just thinks you need to stop talking about that shit aloud. You don't know why you listen to him when he says that but you can feel everyone around you relax when they think the dreams have stopped. They never do but you have someone to talk to about them, though Karkat tells you to keep it quiet from Gamzee who apparently also doesn't know how to keep things a secret. That's fine with you, something about the clown lover makes you uneasy and its not in a way you like.

You're surprised to find that there even is an unpleasantness you like. The asshole transfers into your school in the last year, clinging to KK like he was some sort of life line and you know the minute you lay eyes on his pretentious hair with its stupid purple streak that you hate him. You hate him so much and you can't help but smile wickedly every time you think about crunching his perfect nose. Karkat stares at you wide eyed when you mention it to him and he tells you to back the fuck off, that Eridan doesn't know shit about anything and you try to listen but god he just makes your blood boil so much. Even his step sister tells you to back off at some point so you do but fuck you want to kiss him so bad.

No one seems to know when you don't actually let up. You catch him in corners, in stairwells, against the back of the school, pressing up against him, telling him how worthless he is all while you have to fight yourself from getting hard. You love to push him around because most of the time he doesn't take it, most of the time he insults you right back and that suits you just fine. But then sometimes, sometimes you can see the confusion in his eyes, and a hurt and fuck that makes you feel like shit because you're a human being how could you treat someone so poorly. Then again this is just another way that trolls feel and you can push away your guilt with that. Fuck sometimes it sucks a lot to not remember what was real life and what was just the fucked up shit in your head. 

High school ends and you and KK pick the same college. He seems to think he can keep up with you in the tech programs which is laughable but you are grateful for his company. Out of state and on your own you almost manage to forget about the prissy asshole you wanted to wreck but then your angry roommate decides to throw a party and actually invites the fucker. He obviously pissed everyone off at some point because he moped alone nursing a beer the whole time. Even his step sister seems to be avoiding him. That's perfect for you. He won't expect anyone to bother with him. You follow him out to the balcony. 

He starts to babble on about these fucked up dreams he has and something about them sounds so much like your memories, dreams, whatever the fuck they are that your head starts to hurt. You need to shut him up, you do shut him up, lips rough against his, teeth clicking at the force of it and he melts into you like he's wanted nothing else his whole life. You drag him to your room, mouths still locked, not caring who else sees because you know everyone is watching you two, slamming the door to make a barrier. You're pretty sure you hear the odd catgirl friend your roommate made on campus squeal delightedly. She can imagine what you guys are up to all she wants, whatever floats your boat. Only you'll know the heated truth of it. You spent the night sucking at his skin, biting and generally holding him too fucking hard because shit you loathe him entirely and the feeling is just so beautiful you can't process it. 

The next morning you're groggy and hung over and pissed as hell to find you aren't alone in your bed but when he shifts the blanket falls away to show off the purple blooms that you put there and its just right because that's his colour and when he wakes up you just stare down your nose and tell him everything in your head, drawing a spade on his chest with your finger. 

"I hate you."


End file.
